


Yachi Hitoka has worried about a lot of things.

by fallingwish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingwish/pseuds/fallingwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from broken bones to bruised skin to hurt egos, Yachi Hitoka has plenty to worry about when it comes to her team.</p>
<p>but she knows that there's one thing she'll never have to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yachi Hitoka has worried about a lot of things.

Yachi Hitoka has worried about a lot of things since her first introduction to Karasuno High School’s volleyball team.

She was worried about whether she was good enough to talk to the ever-amazing Shimizu Kiyoko. The third year is beautiful and perfect, and can do everything with a grace and efficiency that Hitoka can only envy.

(She still worries about whether she’s good enough, but Shimizu helps with that, loosening her up, making her feel at ease. The third year is kind, and patient, and seems confident that Hitoka will be the same when she’s a third year, that she will be more than just a Villager B. Hitoka is starting to feel like that’s an actual possibility, too.)

She was worried about whether she was fit for the position of manager of the volleyball club, especially since she knew nothing about the sport (or any sport in general!). Everyone else in the club is so enthusiastic about it, even Tsukishima, who pretends he doesn’t care for anything.

(She still worries about whether she’s fit for the position of manager, but she’s learning, and even if she doesn’t know anything about the sport, she can slowly build on her knowledge. She feels comforted by the fact that Shimizu did the same. And even with her lack of sports knowledge, she can help the team in other ways—she can help make posters for advertisement, and more importantly, she can be of emotional support to the players when they’re feeling nervous or excited or frustrated or any emotion in between.)

She was worried about whether Hinata and Kageyama would be able to work out their differences. It was the first time she’s seen them truly fight, and she was terrified and worried and anxious about what would come of the result.

(She still worries about Hinata and Kageyama’s relationship, but she watched them break apart and form back together, and she walked away from the summer training camp with the knowledge that no matter what happens, the oddball duo will be okay.)

She was worried about how the team would do at Spring High. They improved—oh, how they improved—but there were players 6 feet tall and players who bounce and jump and make as much noise as Tanaka and Nishinoya do on any given day and players who could crush someone’s arm with one spike so easily that she feared for her own arms every time she saw her own team blocking.

(She still worries about how the team will do at every tournament, but with time, she’s learned to have confidence in her team (her team!). They may be small, but they are no longer the ‘flightless crows’ of years past; they were able to make it to nationals! They beat the 6 foot giant player, they beat the bouncy unpredictable players, they beat the overwhelmingly strong spikers, and they got away with only a couple of bruised faces and bloody noses and sprained fingers. (Even those few sacrifices make her heart beat faster and her hands clammy with unease, but she’s secure in the knowledge that Karasuno’s volleyball team is quick to get back on its feet, no matter the obstacle.))

She's worried about nerves, about arguments, about nausea, about little bruises and mental health and stress and all the little things that affects her team. She’s watched them fall in numerous ways, from failing grades to missed tosses.

Yachi Hitoka has worried about a lot of things, but whether the team will fall apart again isn't one of them:

Because if experience is anything to go by, they’ll pick themselves up and fly past any obstacle they come across.

(And she’ll be there, supporting them the entire way.)

**Author's Note:**

> //hesitantly offers this drabble to the fandom


End file.
